


When One Door Closes, The Devil Opens Another

by WriterKK



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterKK/pseuds/WriterKK
Summary: How does one enter an elevator in New York and end up in LA, specifically Lucifer Morningstar's elevator? I have no idea, but I need to find out and enlist the help of the devil himself.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	When One Door Closes, The Devil Opens Another

Life in New York isn't as grand and magical as it is in shows and movies. Yes, there are moments, like the holidays, and specific areas that have a feeling of wonder, but honestly it's mainly for tourists. At the same time, growing up here makes you appreciate the little nuances of the city finding hidden gems along the way. New York is still the place I’d rather be than anywhere else. That's how I feel about it, Kate, a twenty-eight year old woman currently pushing her way through the onslaught of people trying to make an appointment. I’m only about two minutes away, but sadly ten minutes late. 

"Why did they have to choose such a busy area?" I mumble to myself while trying to fix my dark brown, almost black, straightened hair. Giving up and I decide to pull it up into a high ponytail. "And why during rush hour of all times!?" I exclaim.

I reach the building at Union Square and luckily catch the elevator. While going up to the tenth floor, I check that my equipment is okay from all the jostling earlier. Sighing in relief, I smile to myself and rejoice, "Great, now to work some magic!"

Three hours later and I’m all alone packing up my things ready to leave after having a smooth session with the client. Usually it wouldn't take long to put everything away, but for someone who's five feet juggling a lot of cumbersome items and exhausted, it's a bit more time consuming, not that I mind. I’m not someone who likes to be social all the time, I’m definitely an introvert. After having to be professional and chatty for so long, I can now recharge my batteries in the quiet.

The only sound in the empty studio is the slight hum and ticking of the pipes from the central heating. Complimenting the sound are lights dancing on the ceiling as cars pass the side of the building. Plus, in this alone time, I can freely sing to myself without worry of any judging ears. So, I start a playlist from Spotify on the phone and get lost in the music as I finish up.

Another ten minutes goes by and I pack the last few things neatly in the bags. At the same moment of me taking a sip of water, a slow song starts to play, a love song. Usually I loves slow songs, but after the session today with the couple, seeing them so in love with each other, it just makes me sigh. "One day..." I quietly say to myself. When it comes to the romance department, I’m a romantic, but fail horribly at it and I just don't try anymore. I tell my friends that I don't care and it’s fine, but as I see them with their partners of many years now getting engaged, I can't lie anymore. No matter how enjoyable it is to have that alone time, it doesn't mean I want it to be all the time. Shaking my head to get rid of those thoughts I tell myself sternly, "No need to think about that now. My time will come...there's no rush."

I stop the song before it finishes and assume that I'll be met with silence again, but that's not the case. Surprised, I turn to the window noticing that it's now raining heavily. Moving closer to the huge windows, I jump seeing a flash in the dark sky followed by a loud booming rumble.

"Are you kidding me?" I moan throwing my head back. I turn to the three large bags that were hauled here earlier today. "There's no way I can take these in the rain. I mean, they say the bags are waterproof...but I'm not risking it." I contemplate for a moment and fiddle with the two rings on my right hand, before deciding the only thing I can do at the moment. Putting on my jacket, getting my phone and grabbing my backpack, I head to the elevator. I step in and press the button for the lobby.

"I'll just ask for them to hold it and pick it up tomorrow, that should be fine." I remark while playing with the rings again and looking at the numbers slowly descending. Checking the time, it's 11pm. Sighing I mumble, "Maybe I can still rewatch at least one episode of Lucifer with some ice cream before bed." I smile thinking about the show. It's been one of my favorite shows recently. I’ve already binged the whole series and even saw a tiny clip of Lucifer guest starring in a CW show that aired recently. I’m definitely excited to see what happens in series five, but until then I'll rewatch the previous seasons.

The elevator dings and I step out into the lobby. I shuffle over to the doorman and ask, "I have equipment that I can’t take with me in the rain. Is it possible for me to leave it here and pick it up in the morning?"

"What floor is it on?" He asks me with a tired expression.

"It's on floor ten, the studio." I quickly respond.

The doorman sighs before saying, "That's fine by me, but come early or your stuff may not be there when you come back."

"Thank you so much! I'll make sure to be here as soon as the building opens. Have a good night." I respond happily. The doorman does a quick nod and goes back to his computer.

I then escort myself out of the building and into the rain. There wasn't supposed to be any rain today, but now it's a full-on heavy downpour. Sadly, I get soaked in a matter of seconds because an umbrella was not needed earlier today. Hurrying down the block, I stop halfway digging into my pocket for a Metro card only to find out the keys to my apartment aren’t there. With a loud groan, I turn around and rush back into the building.

Expecting to still see the doorman at his station since it’s only been a minute, I surprisingly see there’s no one in the lobby, not even the janitor. Thinking to myself, _'Okay...weird. I like the quiet, but not this eerie vibe going on. Let me just quickly get my keys before I'm locked in this building.'_ I scramble quickly to the elevator and tap my foot impatiently waiting for it. Glancing out the glass doors, the storm somehow gets worse. From the corner of my eye I see something flicker near the elevator, but as I turn my head back nothing seems out of the ordinary.

Finally, the elevator opens and I jump inside. Everything goes smoothly until the second floor, where the elevator light blinks. Again I fidget with my rings getting nervous, thinking, _‘Please don't let me get stuck in here.'_ Once the elevator passes the fifth floor, it jerks to a halt.

"No no no no!" I exclaim with my back against the wall. There's a moment of silence in the air and just as I start to relax a little, the light starts to flicker rapidly. "No! What the hell is going on!? Help! Help!" I shout in a panic. The elevator starts to shake and I fall to the floor. There’s nothing to do but hug my knees thinking, _'It's going to fall! I'm going to die! I was just going to get my keys and go home! Why me!?’_ I sob as the shaking continues, _'Help me please! Help...'_

Opening my eyes, I squint through the flashing lights and notice the elevator walls seem different, like they're glowing. I hesitantly reach out my hand to touch the wall and in that moment, the lights slow their erratic behavior. _'They're....gold? But, it was gray before. How?'_ I ponder. The shaking also stops and I slowly get to my feet glancing around now. _'It wasn't this big before.'_ stating to myself. From the corner of my eye, I spot the elevator buttons have changed as well. There are way more floors and at the bottom there’s a keypad.

Completely confused I question, "Where the hell am I?" As if someone is listening to me, the door opens. However, it just leads to more confusion and now panic. As soon as I stumble out, something large flies right in front of my eyes and crashes into, what looks to be in the millisecond I saw in the dark lit room, shelves of glass bottles. On reflex, I close my eyes and throw my arms up to shield myself from the flying shards. Suddenly, I hear the crunching of the glass and a groan that's not my own. Upon hearing footsteps slowly approaching and a voice that I somehow recognize, I immediately lift my head directing my eyes towards the sounds.

"You justify it all, don't you?" remarks the man with a posh sounding English accent in a tailored suit. He grabs a tall muscular man that got up from where the glass shelves were before by the neck. I can only stare in utter shock thinking, _'That's...not...possible.'_

The well-dressed man goes on clearly agitated, "Claim it's all done in the name of our father, but... it's for your sake, brother. And they call me the prideful one."

"Enough!" someone yells from the left side of me. The two men and I turn our heads towards the female voice. Before I’m even able to begin processing what is happening, the female continues, "I'm the pawn. You both used me." She approaches the men and pulls out two curved daggers from her back as she hisses out, "You know what? Here. Kill each other." The woman slams both the daggers down onto a table in front of her and marches back to the stairs leading downward. The woman pauses a moment and adds dryly, "By the way..." She points her finger directly at me lazily. This snaps me out of the daze I was in and reminds me just how nervous I am at the moment. The woman’s eyes linger on me with a straight face stating, "...you have an audience."

She then disappears down the stairs while I feel two sets of eyes now directly on me. Slowly, I peek over at the men and they are in fact staring at me with confusion and wide eyes. The tailored man releases his grip from the muscular one and starts advancing my way slowly.

"Well, hello. Who are you supposed to be and what business do you have with me?" He says with a tight smile clearly not in the mood. I try to stutter out anything, but with my mind blank and throat dry, no words come out. The man insists more annoyed, "Well?"

As he moves closer, I lift my arms instinctually, but when I do, all it results in is pain. I was already lightheaded with feeling overwhelmed with what has been going on, but presently I have a feeling it was actually for a different reason. Peering down at the source of the pain, I stare at the torn and blood-soaked sleeves of my jacket. Slowly turning my arms, there's glass shards on the back of them.

From the horrifying experience of the elevator to the scene I just witnessed with the men and woman. Of course to top it all off with the shock of my injuries, it's too much. I start to take rapid short breaths with my eyes flashing up to the man in front of me who now wears a slight bit of concern on his face. He starts to fade from my vision and then my knees give out. Instead of feeling the impact of the glass covered floor, I feel a set of arms catch me.

"Bloody hell." I hear the English man curse under his breath. I muster up what I could to lift my head and try to utter something to the man gazing down with some anticipation.

All I can mutter before blacking out is, "Tom?"

The first thing that grabs my attention when slowly waking up is that it’s dark which suggests that it’s still nighttime. I try to lift my body, but quickly fails because of a stinging sensation. However, from that little bit of movement, I gathered some information of my whereabouts. My hands feel again what I’m laying on and it’s the texture of silk. I think to myself, _‘I don’t have anything silky in my apartment.’_

With an attempt number two, now anticipating the ache, I successfully bring myself up into a sitting position. I take a moment to glance down at my arms to reveal they’re bandaged and the source of the pain. Shaking my head slightly and blinking a few times allows me to get my eyes adjusted to the dark just enough to figure out my location. The room is definitely big along with the bed I’m in. _‘Okay, am I in a luxury suite at a hospital, if they have something like that? Or maybe some rich philanthropist saved me from the falling elevator and I’m now at their penthouse. If neither of the two, then I have no idea and I should probably get out fast.’_ Before fully leaving the bed, I’m stopped with the realization that something or things are missing on my person. _‘Where are my clothes!?’_ I shout internally. With a new sense of alertness and energy, I jump out of the bed onto the cold wooden floors. Gathering the large sheet that was used to cover me, I try to wrap it around myself the best that I can. Continuing my thoughts, _‘There is no way this situation is good. My arms are bandaged and I’m naked! I have to get out of here.’_

Perpendicular and off to the left of me there was a large open alcove. Bunching the bottom of the sheets so I don’t trip, I tiptoe silently. As I get closer, there’s a muffled voice, maybe two. They’re almost clear when I arrive at the edge of the alcove.

“What about her?” says a man with a deep voice. It triggers something in me, like I somehow have heard the voice before, but I brush it off to focus back on the task at hand. It’s not until I hear the other person that I freeze and I stop breathing for a moment.

“Ah right, the girl. Well, I’ll deal with that, brother.” comes a reply from a man with an English accent. I involuntarily let out a small gasp and hurriedly cover my mouth. It’s too quiet and they most likely heard me. I press my back against the wall and squeeze my eyes shut in hopes I wasn’t caught. I relax a little when the other guy adds mumbling, “And just when I thought I could have quiet evening after the night I had.”

The deep voice responds, “Just don’t scare her.” Suddenly there's a noise that sounds like a gust of wind.

Resting my head against the wall I remove my hand from my mouth and finally take the time to process the information. It’s coming back, what happened to me and why I blacked out. I think to myself, _‘I went back to get my keys, the elevator shook and I thought I was going to die…maybe I did? Or maybe I’m in a coma? Or it could be an elaborate prank? Those are the only ways this can make sense, how I’m here now…in this place…with them…with him.’_ My thoughts are interrupted by a loud voice.

“Are you going to stand there all night pretending you’re invisible?” he asks.

Before hesitantly creeping out from behind the alcove I take a deep breath to try to control my nerves that have rapidly bubbled to the surface. I grip the sheets tightly as if they’re my lifeline to not fainting again as I finally take in the location. I’m definitely in a large penthouse, but this one is surprisingly all too familiar. The elevator door, the library, the balcony, the piano, and the bedroom I was previously in. The only difference is the smashed up bar area. To top it all off is the man who it belongs to, standing up from the leather chair with a glass of expensive whiskey in his hands. This is the Lux penthouse and the man right in front of me is Lucifer Morningstar.

I attempt to gather my thoughts, _‘I…but how…he’s…no cameras…this can’t be real.’_ I must have looked dumbfounded staring at everything because Lucifer speaks again.

“Yes, I know this place is impressive, well excluding the bar. Sorry about the mess…and your arms. Good thing you humans have good reflexes or that would have been your face.” Lucifer says nonchalantly while taking a sip of his whiskey. I peel my eyes away from gazing at everything to look down at my arms with my hands gripping hard on the bed sheet, which then reminds me I’m still naked.

“My clothes.” I squeak out since my throat is in dire need of something to drink.

Lucifer casually states, “They’re hanging up in my bedroom. I couldn’t let you on my bed when you were soaking wet in them.”

My expression turns to shock and I ask, “Did you—”

“No, I had Maze take your clothes off.” He interrupts rolling his eyes. Lucifer then scoffs, “I have enough decency to not strip someone when they’re unconscious.” I let out a small sigh of relief, but at the same time think, _‘Maze isn’t that innocent…’_ Lucifer then continues, “Anyway, enough with the small talk. I need some answers.”

I nod trying to clear my scratchy throat with no luck, so I ask him, “Do you have anything to drink?” He ponders for a moment then gestures me to sit on his leather couch.

As I shuffle over and sit, he moves towards the pile of broken glass at the bar. As Lucifer rummages through the mess, I suddenly have a thought, _‘So…there are no cameras, I can feel pain so it’s not a dream and it doesn’t make sense that this is what happens to me if I died. A coma is the most logical reasoning, but…what if this is actually real? It’s hard to believe it is because how? How did I get here? Why me? And…should I tell Lucifer or any of them they’re a show? That they’re fictional to me?’_ I get pulled out of my thoughts with a glass being waved in my face. Taking a hand away from the vice grip I have on the bed sheet I grab it. My fingers ever so slightly touch his during the transfer and I jump a little at the contact. _‘Okay, so this can’t be a coma. I don’t think it can…feel this real if it was. I don’t know. I’ve never been in one before, but…it’s a gut feeling.’_ I conclude to myself. I take a sip of the contents in the glass without even looking and immediately regret it coughing.

“Sorry, I know it’s not right to give alcohol to minors, but it’s all I had that wasn’t completely shattered. Besides, it looks like you need it.” Lucifer says as he takes a seat on the chair across from me crossing his legs. I take another swig now expecting the taste of whiskey and it’s much better. Then I let his words sink in thinking, _‘Every...time.’_

I sigh responding, “I’m not a minor…I’m twenty-eight.”

“Oh well now you could’ve fooled me with your height alone. Anyway, now we’re getting somewhere! Finally some information!” Lucifer says light-heartedly with a grin and continues, “So how about a name?”

“Kate Perkins.” I tell him.

He nods gently and says, “So, Kate Perkins, why did you come to my penthouse dripping wet from head to toe when there wasn’t a drop of rain earlier that day? I mean, unless you fell into a pool?” I knew the question was coming, but what I didn’t expect was him referring to the events as “that day.”

“Isn’t it the same night?” I ask him confused.

He chuckles replying, “Oh no darling, you were out for quite a while and a lot happened when you were out.”

I hesitantly ask, “How long was I out?”

“All that…” Lucifer points to the bar continuing, “…was last night.” He takes a sip of whiskey while adding, “You actually weren’t in my bed until about an hour ago.”

“What do you mean?” I ask even more confused.

Now Lucifer scoffs leaning forward to pour more whiskey for himself saying, “If you must know, after you fainted I got framed for murder, and had to run from the police with the help of my brother. He for some reason brought you with us and after visiting my therapist to hideout, we left you with her to tend to your injuries.” If I wasn’t familiar with the show, I would be figuring out a way to run from him. However, this gave me helpful information in terms of my situation. _‘If I’m remembering correctly, that’s part of what happened in an episode…excluding me. I’m not sure which one, but…is this really going to play out like the show?’_ Lucifer then adds, "I brought you back after I settled everything because I have questions. So, let’s continue shall we? Why did you come looking for me?”

Without even thinking about my answer I blurt out, “I wasn’t.”

“Then what was your purpose for coming here?” he asks. This time I take a moment and think, _‘I guess I’ll just tell him…but not everything.’_

I respond truthfully, “I don’t know.”

Lucifer downs his drink then sighs clearly getting agitated and orders, “Elaborate.”

I take a deep breath staring at my hand while fidgeting with my rings and explain, “I’m from New York. Last night, I was there, in a building cleaning up from a photoshoot. When I finished it was raining.” I pause and correct myself, “No…it was a huge storm. I left my equipment and went down the elevator then left the building. I got soaked because I didn't bring an umbrella, but there was no storm scheduled for that day.” I glance over at Lucifer to see him listening, but gesturing me to get to the point. I sigh and speak again, “I left my apartment keys and went back to get them. It was odd going back because the lobby, that had at least three people, including the doorman, were suddenly gone.”

“Probably clocked out early.” Lucifer chimes in.

“No! I was gone for not even a minute and it was deserted!” I exclaim getting a little too emotional and it grabs Lucifer’s attention. I calm down and continue explaining, “Anyway, um…I had to go back to the studio, it was on the tenth floor. The light on the elevator started flickering when I reached the second floor, but I just thought it was because of the storm.” I chuckle thinking how stupid I was for that thought. Getting to the main part I grip the sheet tightly and then say, “It’s not until I got to the fifth floor that suddenly the lights went crazy and the elevator shook violently which made me fall to the ground.” I take a deep breath and mutter, ”I…I thought I was going to...”

I must have paused for too long because Lucifer asks, “What happened?”

I grasp my drink taking a sip and say, “I don’t know how to make it seem like I’m not crazy, but the elevator changed. The one I was in had small gray walls with the floors going up to fourteen. Then right before my eyes, the walls were gold, it was bigger and had more thirty floors with a keypad. The door opens and I see you choke-holding someone.” I take a breath and finish, “That’s what happened to me and I don’t understand.” Finally I lift my head to see Lucifer was no longer sitting in the chair, but by the balcony with his back to me.

There’s a period of silence before he speaks, “So, essentially you’re telling me that you transported from New York to here through elevators and you don’t know how or why?”

I give him a simple yes getting up and mumble, “Do you believe me?”

Somehow he hears and responds, “Yes, but it might not be as simple as you transporting across the country.” He huffs and steps out onto his balcony. _‘Yea, I know that’s true because I wouldn’t be talking to you if that was the case.’_ I remark to myself. I proceed to follow him outside hanging back a little and watch as he lights a cigarette. After taking a long drag, he informs me, “There are such things as other worlds, specifically Earth and you my dear…” He turns to me and states, “…somehow jumped from yours to this one.” I remember the small CW clip of him that hinted about other Earths, but never thought it applied to real life.

The only logical response is asking, “How do I get back?”

Apparently this makes Lucifer laugh and say, “Oh darling, for me it’s simple, but for you humans, I have no clue.” He notices my silence and clears his throat adding, “But if you got here, you can probably get back.” I ponder for a good second before I make a decision I will most likely regret. I ask myself, _‘Should I really do this?’_ With no other options, I walk up next to Lucifer a few feet away, lean on the railing and stare out at the view.

“Can you help me?” I mutter quickly.

He turns his gaze towards me, responding, “What was that?”

I take a deep breath and repeat, “Can you help me find a way to get back?”

“Are you asking for a favor?” he asks smirking.

“Yes.” I tell him. Expecting Lucifer to give me his hand to make it official, I lift my own up, but surprisingly that’s not the case.

Instead he says, “Before we make a deal, I have a few more questions.”

I’m curious about what else he wants to know and ask, “What else is there?”

“Well you my dear have been acting odd.” He accuses turning fully towards me. Before I can ask him what he means, Lucifer continues, “Ever since you’ve woken up, you have not asked me about your current whereabouts, question as to why I call people “humans,” and you just fully accepted that there’s more than one Earth. Furthermore, you have not even asked me for my name. The only thing you did ask me was how long you slept and for a drink.” I try to keep my composure when he moved closer until he towered over me while he spoke. _‘Okay…I’m in trouble. Telling him that his life is a television show and he’s fictional on my Earth would not be a good idea. I need to think of something fast, but he’ll know when I’m lying.’_ I internally panic.

My thoughts are put on hold when Lucifer looks directly into my eyes and asks, “Tell me Ms. Perkins, what is it that you—” I interrupt him by tearing my eyes away and turning back towards the view of Los Angeles. _‘Oh no no! He is not going to do that to me! I have no idea what I’ll say. I might spill the truth to him, so I can’t risk it.’_ I mull over while glancing over to Lucifer from the corner of my eye. He’s clearly annoyed that I pulled away before he finished.

“Well that’s because…” I start lingering a little before I continue, “…I just experienced this weird phenomenon in an elevator that I can’t explain and you seem to have the answer. I decided I’m just going to accept anything else that’s odd because why fight something I can’t control in this moment?” I then add, “Also, it looks like I'm in Los Angeles and after you asked for my name, I assumed you would introduce yourself.” Hoping that relieves his suspicion of me, I peer back over to Lucifer. He adjusts his suit and stands a little straighter.

He holds out his hand and once I hesitantly grasp it, he smirks introducing himself, “Lucifer Morningstar.” I’m unsure if he fully trusts me, but I’ll take it as a good sign. _‘I have to be more careful with how I act around him from now on.’_ I make a mental note.

“Lucifer? Meaning—” I say acting the way he’s expecting me to.

He let’s go of my hand and finishes, “The Devil.” Even though I’ve watched him have this interaction on the show a number of times, it feels different. When it was on the show, I liked seeing the reaction of the person and I smiled. However, with Lucifer addressing it to me, with the smirk he always has on his face, it’s a bit unsettling. It’s not a show anymore. This is the actual devil standing in front of me. However, I do have an idea, _‘I've always wanted to mess with him and shake him up a bit when it came to this.’_

“So…what would you like me to call you?” I ask him casually and before he responds I finish with, “Beelzebub? Satan? Lord of Darkness?” The only sign I see of Lucifer being caught off-guard by response is the slightest eye twitch.

He chuckles and says with a tight smile, “Firstly, it’s usually prince, not lord. And secondly, again you don’t seem to be…surprised with the fact that I just told you I’m the devil. Do you think I'm lying? Because the devil never lies.”

“Well, like I said before…I’ve already had strange things happen to me. It actually makes sense with the explanation you gave me about multiple Earths. I would think the devil is the one to know about things like that.” I reply to him. There’s an unexpected silence which causes me to look over at Lucifer only to find him staring at me with a puzzled expression. “What?” I ask him.

“So, you believe me, yet you’re not afraid?” he questions.

I confirm, “Yea,” and explain, “you haven’t given me a reason to be afraid. I mean, the situation, especially waking up without clothes, scares me, but you’ve actually been kind of helpful.” My outside response is different from what I’m thinking, _‘Plus, it helps that I knew who you were beforehand.’_

Lucifer clears his throat and speaks, “Right well,” he puts out the cigarette and holds his hand out announcing, “I’ll help you get back to your Earth, but I’ll require a favor from you whenever I choose to use it.” This is what the night has been leading up to, making a deal with the devil.

I lock on to his hand, take a deep breath, and shakily take his in mine saying, “Okay, it’s a deal.”

“Great!” Lucifer chimes while turning to go back inside, “We’ll meet and start first thing tomorrow, it’s been a long day.” I follow behind, but stop with the realization I have nowhere to go.

Feeling stupid, I stammer out, “I need another favor.”

Lucifer spins on his heels and scoffs, “Honestly, we haven’t even fulfilled our first agreement.”

“I need a place to stay.” I mumble embarrassed.

He pretends to not hear me and jokes, “Sorry what was that? You need a face to sit on?”

“What!? No!” I shout taken aback. Recovering from his comment, I repeat louder, “I need a place to stay.”

He laughs, “Yep, heard you the first time.”

I include, “Just until I can get my own place temporarily.”

Grabbing his whiskey glass to finish the last bit he says, “Fine! You can stay here until you get yourself sorted out.” Lucifer puts his glass down on the piano making his way to his bedroom.

I exclaim, “Thank you!”

“Yes, yes. I’m mainly doing it to keep an eye on you. Anyway, it’s been a long day.” He says turning to me on the steps and points to another alcove on the same side of his room. “Guest room is down the hall and to the left, further down to the right is the washroom.” He informs me. Before I can comment, he says quickly, “Good? Okay, night.” He retreated into the room afterwards leaving me alone in the main room.

Not knowing what else to do and feeling awkward alone in Lucifer's penthouse, I head down the hall he mentioned. _‘This area was never shown in the show, I’m kind of curious with how it looks.’_ I wonder with a hint of excitement. Reaching the door, I open it and surprisingly it’s like Lucifer’s room. The only difference is it’s smaller, the bed sheets are white, no stone carved walls, and it doesn’t have Lucifer’s things. I immediately make haste towards the bed and flop down on my back.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to fully let this sink in.” I whisper, “I just made a deal with Lucifer Morningstar in…no…clothes.” Hopping out of the bed hoping I can get my clothes before he falls asleep, I hurry to the door and open it, but crash into something. I move back to discover it’s a torso, specifically Lucifer’s.

“You left your clothes in my room.” He smirks amused and adds, “Second time I’m saying that to someone who I haven’t slept with first.”

I snatch the clothes from his hand embarrassed and stutter out, “Thanks.”

Right before I shut the door, he stops me and says, “One more thing.”

“What?” I ask tiredly.

“Why did you call me Tom?” he inquires with curiosity.

“What?” I ask again, but more awake now.

Lucifer explains, “Right before you fainted, you looked at me and said “Tom?””

I reply fast, “I don’t know.” I attempt to close the door again and he stops me a second time.

With a stern expression he says, “You do know. Why?” I think, ‘ _Oh no…I can’t tell him. Unless…’_

I respond, “I thought you were someone else that I know.”

Lucifer examines my face for a second then smirks, “Well, he must be quite handsome.” I sigh finally closing the door in his face and through the door hear him chuckle, “Have a good night, Ms. Perkins!”

Dragging my feet to the bed, I fall face first this time. That wasn’t the best decision because my arms scream out in pain and I immediately turn over. Lifting my arms to fully examine them, I sigh clearly exhausted physically and emotionally. _‘I’ll figure more things out tomorrow like where I’m at in terms of the show and if it does play out like the show, what I should or shouldn’t do. I dealt with enough right now.’_ I decide for myself and also think, _‘At least I know how to get around revealing too much to Lucifer. Don’t lie, but be vague with my answers. Hopefully I can keep up the act and nothing bad happened. I just don't know if I can handle him.’_ After that, I drift off to sleep with one more thought, _‘But seriously...Lucifer Morningstar is actually real.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't know how long this story will be, but look forward to more of it! I hope you're enjoying it so far!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> ~KK ♡


End file.
